Sister Wars
by FarnesyFudge
Summary: All sisters are close to one another. But some are just a little closer than the rest. A collection of incest yuri and (hopefully) comedy drabbles. (This story is in continuity with 'Like Mother, Like Daughter')
1. Chapter 1

_1. A Disagreement Between Sisters_

Inori closed the front door behind herself and set her bag on the floor. She made her way into the kitchen, which was surprisingly empty.

"Hello, anybody home! Mum, Dad?" Inori called out.

"Gah, do you need to be so loud, sis?" Matsuri made her way into the kitchen. Her hair was a tangled mess and it looked as though she was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Good evening to you too, Matsuri." Inori couldn't help a little smile at her sisters uncouth appearance.

"It's still morning, silly." Matsuri corrected, waving a hand dismissively at her sister.

"Actually it's about half six in the evening, silly. Speaking of, where's everyone else?"

"How the hell should I know? I don't even know where today went." Matsuri sat down at the kitchen table and attempted to rub some of the sleep out of her eyes, with little success. Inori sat across from her, and they both fell into silence. However, after a few moments Matsuri stopped harassing her own eyes to look up at Inori with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Something on your mind?" Inori asked.

"Not really." Matsuri responded, leaning back in her chair. "I just remembered that it's your turn to cook tonight."

"Oh, ok." Inori said nonchalantly. Silence returned to the kitchen. "Wait, what?!"

"It's your turn to cook." Matsuri said simply.

"When was this decided?"

"Well, no-one else is here and I was the last to cook between the two of us." Matsuri explained.

"You offered to cook last time, and besides I've been out all day. I shouldn't have to come home and cook for you when all you've done is laze around all day!" Inori stood up from her chair as she raised her voice.

"One, it's not my fault you went out, and two, I've only just woken up so I can't make any food right now!" Matsuri stood up to face Inori, moving closer towards her.

"This is so typical of you! Always so lazy, never willing to take responsibility!" Inori began to move closer as she yelled.

"And you're always there to bitch at me about every little thing! Everything's my fault, it's never yours!" Matsuri moved even closer as her voice got louder. Inori clenched her fist as her temper began to fray.

"You immature child!"

"Uptight asshole!" Both girls were mere millimetres away from each other now. That's when it happened. Matsuri put her hand behind Inori's neck and roughly brought her in for a kiss. A long, passionate, desperate kiss. After almost a full minute the two of them pulled back.

"I...I'm sorry Matsuri." Inori said softly as she rested her hands on her little sisters shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess I'm sorry too, sis." Matsuri leaned forward to rest her head on Inori's chest. "But...you're still cooking my dinner." Inori let out a groan, before a contented smile found it's way onto her lips.

* * *

><p><span><em>2. Fishing For Compliments<em>

Tsukasa stared at the fish swimming in the tank a in awe. They were so varied in size, shape and colour. She couldn't personally name them all, but she liked to admire them anyway. Though considering where she was, she wondered how many of the fish in the tank were on the menu.

"Tsukasa, say 'ah'." Tsukasa turned back to the table she was at. Kagami was holding a piece of temaki in her chopsticks, offering it to her. Tsukasa opened her mouth and Kagami popped the morsel in, giving a smirk as she did. "I haven't fed you like this since you were-we were toddlers." Kagami corrected herself.

"You've always been there for me sis, even when we were little." Tsukasa responded once she'd finished eating.

"You're my little sister, Tsukasa. I care about you. More than anything else." Kagami placed her hand atop Tsukasa's. "I'm glad we could come out here tonight, just you and me." The girls looked around the restaurant they were in. It was a decently-sized sushi place, nothing too fancy but not a dingy, backwater place either.

Tsukasa looked back to the fish tank on the other side of the room. Kagami took note of it this time.

"Is something the matter, Tsukasa? You keep staring at the fish like you want to take one home." Kagami gave a small laugh.

"No sis, I was just thinking how lucky I am." Tsukasa said introspectively.

"What do you mean?" Tsukasa turned to Kagami, looking straight into her eyes.

"There are so many pretty fish in the sea; but none of them are as beautiful as you, Kagami." Tsukasa said seriously. Kagami laughed again.

"That was really cheesy, you know." She leaned over to lightly embrace Tsukasa. "But thank you."

"The food here's nice, but there's nothing as tasty as you, sis."

"Okay, you can stop now Tsukasa." Kagami deadpanned. Tsukasa smiled in embarrassment.

"I guess I got carried away. I say it cus I love you sis."

"Ha, I love you too Tsukasa." Kagami gave her little sister a kiss on the cheek. "Now, stop gawking at the fish and eat your damn food, Tsukasa!"

* * *

><p><span><em>3. Everybody Falls<em>

Matsuri was sat in the kitchen reading the day's newspaper. She heard the front door open and Kagami walked into the room, her school uniform soaking wet and dirty.

"Tsukasa won't be home for a while, she went to Konata's." Kagami said tiredly. Matsuri looked up from the paper.

"That's oka-Woah, what the hell happened to you?!" Matsuri tossed the paper aside and leant forward on the table.

"It's raining outside." Kagami stated. Matsuri shook her head.

"You don't end up looking like that from a little rain. What happened?" Kagami pinched the bridge of her nose as she sighed.

"I was walking home. I needed to cross the road, but my mind was still on when Tsukasa had told me she wouldn't be coming home with me. I wasn't concentrating and...I slipped on the curb and fell into a puddle." Kagami put a hand on her forehead and the other on her hip. "I'm fine though, it was just a stupid mistake." Matsuri looked up at the ceiling as she folded her arms.

"I see."

"See what?" Kagami asked impatiently.

"So thinking about Tsukasa makes Kagami wet." Matsuri said with a mischievous smile.

The room was silent for a moment as Matsuri smirked and Kagami blushed.

"I think I'm going to go now." Kagami turned on her heel and quickly left the room. Matsuri returned to her paper.

"Totally called it."


	2. Chapter 2

_4. Scent From Heaven_

Kagami stood up from her bedroom floor and surveyed the mess that surrounded her.

"Jeez, how come your room always looks clean, but when you go to clear it out you find all this other crap you forgot about?" She bemoaned to herself as she wiped her brow. Behind her, Kagami heard the door open suddenly.

"Hey, sis-"

"Matsuri, haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Kagami huffed.

"I was gonna ask if you wanted some of my old clothes. I don't want them anymore, so…" Matsuri gestured toward Kagami.

"I suppose it's better than throwing them away. Just leave them at the door."

"What?" Matsuri seemed confused.

"The clothes. Leave them by the door." Kagami said, now quite confused herself.

"Uh-uh. I'm not hauling that junk down here. You're gonna carry it yourself. You're the one who wanted them." Matsuri pointed to Kagami before turning to leave.

"Wait, but you offered them to…" Kagami trailed off as Matsuri closed the door behind herself. "Ugh, what's the point! It's not like she listens to me anyway." Kagami shook her head in exasperation and returned to her cleaning.

A while later, Kagami had finished with her room and remembered what Matsuri had said to her earlier. She made her way over to her big sisters room and knocked on the door.

"Hey Matsuri, I've come to pick up those clothes." No answer. Kagami stood awkwardly for a moment, unsure about entering without her sisters permission, but resolved to go in anyway. Matsuri had invited her, and besides she did this sort of thing to Kagami all the time. Kagami opened the door, slipped inside and then shut it. She looked around the room, which was much neater than last time she had seen it. Despite that, there were still a few piles of clothes strewn on the floor, which Kagami presumed were the ones Matsuri was going to give to her and maybe their other sisters.

Kagami sighed and moved over to the closest pile. She began digging through, not finding much of interest in her sisters second-hand stuff. She thrust her hand to the bottom of the pile and grabbed what she felt down there. Pulling her hand out, Kagami was startled by what she had found. In her hand was a plain white bra. Kagami guessed it was a C-cup or there abouts, and likely belonged to Matsuri.

"Gah, sis's underwear! I hope she wasn't planning on giving this to me." Kagami stared at the article of clothing in her hands as she mulled over a thought in her head.

"Matsuri's...bra. Matsuri must've worn it. That means it was on her-" Kagami's breath caught in her throat as she thought of her sisters chest. It was an exciting and enticing thought. "Matsuri's breasts, they were in here." Kagami said to herself as she ran her fingers over the fabric inside the cups. With quickly reddening cheeks, Kagami raised the bra to her face and took in a deep breath through her nose.

The door of Matsuri's bedroom opened up. "I don't know Tsukasa, I haven't seen her since…" Matsuri stepped into the room, and fell silent when her eyes came upon Kagami kneeling on the floor with a white bra stuffed in her face. "Uh...Kagami?"

Kagami dropped both the bra and her hands, her face bright red and eyes like those of a deer caught in the headlights. She stammered as she waved her hands furiously in front of herself.

"Matsuri, I...I...Haven't you ever heard of knocking?!" Kagami leapt up and pointed an accusing finger at her sister.

"Uh, Kagami, this is my room. I'm not the one who needs to knock." Matsuri said with a smirk.

"Yeah well, whatever!" Kagami yelled angrily as she stormed past Matsuri and out the door, closing it behind herself. Matsuri shook her head and made her way over to the offending undergarment.

"Hmm, this isn't mine." Matsuri thought as she picked up the bra. Looking at the label she got a little confused. "It's one of Inori's. She must have left it in here accidentally." Matsuri looked around for a moment. "Finders keepers." She then buried her face in the bra.

Kagami made her way back to her room in a fluster. She was totally embarrassed and just wanted to lie down in her bed. Throwing open her door she stormed into her room. As soon as she had entered, however, she stopped in her tracks.

"Tsu...kasa?" She asked confusedly. In the center of the room, kneeling on the floor, Tsukasa had her face smothered in a lacy black bra. Kagami's, specifically. She slowly lowered the bra and turned to Kagami, a nervous smile on her lips and a terrified look in her eyes.

"Hi sis." She said with a shaky voice. Kagami stood in shock for a moment before she raised her hand, and slapped it upon her own face.

* * *

><p><em><span>5. Sanctuary<span>_

Inori turned over in her bed as she woke up to the sound of someone calling her. It was almost pitch black and in her tired state she couldn't make out who it was.

"Who's there?" She asked the darkness.

"It's just me, onee-san." Whispered a voice.

"Tsukasa, what're you doing up so late?" Inori sat up as she attempted to look through the dark.

"I had a really scary nightmare, so I went into Kagami's room, but she wasn't there so I guess I thought I'd come and see you instead." Tsukasa said sheepishly. Inori rubbed a hand across her face.

"So, why did you come to me then?" Inori asked. She could faintly make out Tsukasa poking her index fingers together.

"I was wondering...If I could sleep in your bed, with you, tonight." Tsukasa's voice betrayed her nerves. Inori rolled her eyes.

"I guess you can stay the night. Come on, jump in." She threw open the covers to allow Tsukasa to join her, shivering a little as she was exposed to the cold night air. Tsukasa climbed into the bed and snuggled under the covers once Inori had pulled them back. Inori turned away and tried to go back to sleep when she felt something pushing against her back.

"Tsukasa, what're you doing?"

"You're warm, onee-san." Tsukasa answered. Inori sighed and turned back to her.

"So you want to…" Inori gestured toward herself. Tsukasa nodded and scooted closer. With her so near, Inori could see her little sister clearly despite the darkness. She had always felt that Tsukasa was a very pretty girl; but with her sleepy eyes, little button nose and slightly parted lips she looked downright adorable.

"Thanks onee-san." Tsukasa moved to kiss her sister on the cheek, but Inori reacted to her words and turned to face her as she moved. With that, Tsukasa's lips met Inori's.

Inori's eyes went wide while Tsukasa didn't seem to notice. After a moment Tsukasa pulled back. "Goodnight onee-san." She then lay her head upon Inori's chest and dozed off. Inori herself was somewhat taken aback. She thought about their chaste kiss for a moment before she smiled.

"I guess that's what I get for being such a good sister!" She thought proudly to herself. Inori wrapped her arms around her little sister.

"Sweet dreams, Tsu-chan." She whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><span><em>6. When I Look At You...<em>

It was morning in the Hiiragi household. Inori and Matsuri were alone in the kitchen, Inori preparing tea while Matsuri sat at the table drinking coffee. Besides trading greetings the two had remained silent all morning. Inori was quite content with the peace, while Matsuri seemed rather uncomfortable about something. She fidgeted in her seat as she waited for Inori to finish with her tea. Growing impatient, she made a move.

"Onee-san?" Matsuri said in meek voice. Inori turned to look at the door, but was confused when she saw no-one there. She shook her head and returned to her tea. Matsuri puffed out her cheeks.

"Onee-san!" She said in a much stronger voice. Inori turned to look at her this time.

"Oh, Matsuri! I thought it was Tsukasa calling me. You haven't called me that since you were a kid." Inori's eyes glazed over for a moment before she once again shook her head and turned her attention back towards Matsuri. "Is there something you wanted, Matsuri-chan?" Matsuri looked down at her mug, circling her finger around the rim.

"Inori-san, do...do you think that I'm, y'know, easy on the eyes?" Matsuri looked up at Inori with an unsure look. Inori herself looked confused.

"Um, pardon me?" Inori cocked an eyebrow. Matsuri sighed and looked down again.

"It's just that...when you, me and Mum are...together, you always pay more attention to her. Do you think that she's better looking than me?" Inori looked quite taken aback. Her mouth opened and closed silently for a few moments. Taking a breath, she turned around and picked up her now finished tea. She took a seat opposite Matsuri, who was looking intently at the table, her eyes looking as though they were beginning to water. Inori took a sip of her tea and then set it down upon the table. She closed her eyes for a moment as she thought.

"I love our mother. She's beautiful, she's caring-she's doted on us all our lives. But when we're together, Miki's more than my mother, she…" Inori trailed off as she stared into the distance. "I just want to hold her, show her how much I love her. But it can be difficult sometimes. Making love to my own mother can be a tad awkward, who would've thought?" She gave a hollow laugh. "I always feel that distance, no matter how close I get." Inori looked at Matsuri, who raised her head to meet her sister's gaze.

"But with you, Matsuri, I don't feel that. You're my little sister and I've always felt close to you, always wanted to be close to you." Inori placed a hand atop Matsuri's own. "If it seems like I'm paying more attention to mother, it's only because I feel like I need to if I'm to be close to her. But with you, onee-chan…loving you just comes naturally." Inori gave a soft smile. Matsuri sniffled as she wiped away a tear.

"So, big sis...does that mean I'm better looking than mum?" Matsuri asked. Inori's smile grew into a grin.

"In a way, I suppose." Inori took another sip of her tea. "You're both beautiful in your own ways."

"I guess you're right; I mean, I've got a great ass but Mum's got a fantastic pair of tits." Matsuri said sagely, nodding. Inori facepalmed.

"You never change, do you?"


	3. Chapter 3

_7. Objects In The Mirror Are Dirtier Than They Appear_

It was the middle of rainy season, and the weather had taken a turn for the worse as a wave of torrential rain had washed over Kasukabe for the last few days. Kagami sighed as she looked out of the window. She was upstairs on the landing, her mood reflecting the weather outside. She had never liked the rain. It kept her indoors, making her feel trapped, and it was just a depressing sight in general. Kagami sighed again.

"What's wrong, sis?" Tsukasa asked from behind her. Kagami didn't look back, keeping her eyes on the window.

"I hate the rain." She said bitterly.

"Why, what's wrong with it?" Tsukasa asked.

"It's just so dreary." Kagami's tone remained sour.

"I think that rain looks kinda pretty, you know." Tsukasa said, her tone slightly wistful.

"But it's such a nuisance. And if you go outside in it then your clothes get all drenched." Kagami sounded irritated as she remembered all the times she walked home with wet hair over her eyes and water in her shoes.

"I guess I know what you mean." Tsukasa giggled. "But you know sis...I'd rather get wet in here." Kagami couldn't quite tell but Tsukasa sounded almost...seductive.

"W-what are you saying Tsukasa?" Kagami turned around, her face flushed. Tsukasa held up her towel as she pointed towards the bathroom door. "Oh, okay! Uh, bye Tsukasa!" Kagami said awkwardly before turning back around.

Kagami heard the bathroom door close and let out a breath. She couldn't believe her mind had gone there. But, now that she thought about, she could've sworn she could see Tsukasa smirking as she walked away. Kagami shook her head. Surely Tsukasa was far too innocent for that...

* * *

><p><span><em>8. Things That Go Bump In The Morning<em>

Looking up at the clock on the wall, Miki shook her head. It was already past noon. She cast a glance down at the plates and cutlery in the sink waiting to be washed up and then turned to the table.

"Inori, honey, could you go and wake up Tsukasa, please."

"Sure thing." Inori said as she stood up from the table.

"Really, she's old enough to get herself up. You guys doting on her isn't going to help her learn to be independent." Kagami said as she leaned back in her chair, folding her arms.

"Ha, that's rich coming from you. Aren't you the one always letting her copy your homework and stuff. You're the reason she ended up like this Kagami." Matsuri said more than a little smugly. Inori wisely chose to leave the kitchen just as an argument began to brew. Miki could handle it this time.

Inori knocked on Tsukasa's door. When there was no response she opened the door and stepped inside. Just as she had thought, Tsukasa was still sound asleep in her bed. Inori made her way over to her, leaning over the bed as she put a hand on Tsukasa's shoulder.

"Time to wake up, Tsu-chan." Inori spoke softly as she gently shook Tsukasa's shoulder. Looking down at her little sister's sleeping face, Inori smiled despite herself. It felt almost cruel of her to disturb her sister's restful sleep. Deciding to take a third option, Inori pulled the duvet off of Tsukasa, and then hooked her arms beneath her. Taking a moment to steady herself, she lifted Tsukasa up into her arms, bridal style. Tsukasa's eyes began to open.

"Mmm, Inori...What're you…Mmm..." Tsukasa's eyes closed again.

"I picked this one up from Mum. She's always doing this to me when I fall asleep in her room." Inori said as she turned back to the door and started to leave. Tsukasa seemed to be falling back asleep in Inori's arms. Unable to hold back a smile, Inori lifted Tsukasa up and gave her a sisterly kiss on the forehead, almost like a mother to her daughter.

Unfortunately, Inori forgot to look exactly where she was going. She had the direction of the door right, but hadn't lined herself up properly. With a loud bang, Tsukasa's head hit the door frame, causing Inori to stumble backwards in surprise. Tsukasa bolted awake and looked around frantically.

"Oh my goodness! What was-Ow!" Tsukasa clasped her head in pain.

"Well, that looks like it woke you up!" Inori said jovially. Tsukasa pouted.

"You could've just set an alarm or something." She said as she rubbed her wound. Inori gave a laugh before she gave Tsukasa a kiss atop her head.

"Better?" She asked. Tsukasa's pout faded into a pensive smile as she nodded.

"Inori-san, could you still carry me?" Tsukasa looked up at her big sister hopefully.

"Well, I suppose I owe it to you." Inori picked both herself and Tsukasa from the floor and began to make her way back to the kitchen. Tsukasa rested her head on Inori's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Thanks, onee-san."

* * *

><p><span><em>9. All Answers, No Questions<em>

Tsukasa scratched her head as she continued to stare at the paper on her desk. No matter how she approached it she could not understand the complexities of algebraic equations. Finally deciding that she'd had enough of banging her head against the wall, metaphorically, she collected her homework and left her room to go and get help.

Tsukasa walked to Kagami's room. However, she stopped before she got to the door.

"Sis is always taking time to help me with my homework. I should stop bothering her all the time." Tsukasa thought, feeling guilty. Instead, she made her way over to Matsuri's room. "Matsuri-san is never busy, I'm sure she'll be able to help me!" Tsukasa thought happily as she opened the door. "Onee-san, could you help me with-" Tsukasa stopped in her tracks.

Laying together in Matsuri's bed were Inori and Matsuri herself. Tsukasa couldn't quite tell from the door, but neither seemed to be wearing much.

Inori yelped and pulled the duvet up to her shoulders. "Tsukasa, what are you doing in here?!" Inori began to turn red as Matsuri shook her head.

"Really Inori, Tsukasa-chan's just come to get some help from her favourite sister!" Matsuri nudged Inori as she stepped out of bed, dressed only in her panties. She sauntered over to Tsukasa, who was frozen still at the door. "Now, Tsu-chan, what can your big sis do for you?" Matsuri asked, putting her hands on her hips. Tsukasa's mouth hung open as she was quite distracted by her sister's toplessness. Matsuri laughed as she pointed toward herself.

"Hey Tsukasa, eyes up here." Matsuri looked bemusedly at Tsukasa as she began to fluster.

"Uh, nothing! I didn't need anything! Sorry to disturb you!" Tsukasa bowed again and again as she backed out of the door in a hurry. Matsuri closed the door and returned to bed.

"What?" Matsuri asked when she saw Inori give her a disapproving look.

"Do you need to make everything so awkward?"

"Whaddya mean?" Matsuri said confusedly. Inori sighed.

"She just walked in on her sisters in bed together, and then you just had to go and do...that! You didn't even give me a chance to explain anything to her." Inori huffed and folded her arms.

"What, I'm not allowed to have any fun?" Matsuri said, irritated. Inori stayed silent for a few moments.

"Only with me." Inori gave her little sister a devilish grin. Matsuri cocked an eyebrow.

"Sounds like an idea to me!" And with that, the two of them disappeared back under the duvet.

* * *

><p>(<strong>AN**: I've no idea how Tsukasa ended up in all three of these drabbles. I just write these at random, so it wasn't planned. Then again, she is one of my favourite characters in the series, so I may be a tad bias towards her.)


	4. Christmas Special

_10. I'm Warmer Beside You Than Under The Kotatsu_

* * *

><p>"I knew she was doing well in school, but I had no idea she was top of her class!" Miki Hiiragi exclaimed as she spoke on the phone. "Uh huh. No, I can understand that." She nodded as she listened to her friend. "That sounds like a great idea! It's been so long since we got to speak in person like we used to. An hour sounds good to me, I'll look forward to it. Okay, Yukari, see you in a bit. Bye!" Miki hung up the phone and gave a wistful sigh. She had so few friends left these days, and it was so rare that she got to speak to them. It was even more important to her now, with Christmas just around the corner, that she spend some time with her friends. Miki walked upstairs to get ready for her day out.<p>

* * *

><p>Inori, Matsuri, Kagami and Tsukasa were all gathered in front of the television in the living room. It was late morning on a Saturday, and none of the girls had any plans beyond lazing around all day. Because it was the day before Christmas Eve, there were some decorations, along with a tree, put up around the house.<p>

"Girls, I'll be going to see Takara-san for a while. I'll see you all later. Try not to have too much fun without me!" She winked at Inori, who blushed lightly, and Matsuri, who rolled her eyes. The girls all waved farewell as their mother left.

"Why is mum going to Yuki-chan's house?" Tsukasa asked, eyes still on the television.

"Because she and Miyuki's mother are friends, remember?" Kagami reminded her little sister.

"Oh wow, I never knew that." Tsukasa's voice held a hint of awe, but her face remained neutral as she continued to stare at the screen.

"Inori, we've still got to do, you know, the thing." Matsuri whispered as she shuffled closer to Inori.

"What 'thing'?" Inori asked, confused.

"The thing for mum!" Inori facepalmed.

"You mean you still haven't bought her a present? It's only a few days until Christmas!" Inori shook her head in disbelief.

"It just slipped my mind is all. Besides, I thought I could use some help from my favourite big sister in the whole wide world!" Matsuri cooed as she wrapped her arms around Inori.

"Fine, we'll go into town and pick up something for her today." Inori said as she blushed from the close contact with her sister.

"Aw yeah! I-N-O-R-I spells 'Best Sister Ever'!" Matsuri jumped up and ran to put on her shoes. Inori shook her head, before she too stood up to get ready.

"So Tsukasa, what did you get mum for Christmas?" Kagami asked. "...Tsukasa?" Kagami looked over to see Tsukasa twiddling her thumbs in her lap.

"I...forgot to get her something yet." Tsukasa said bashfully. Kagami groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Jeez Tsukasa! You've had months to get something!" Kagami scolded as she stood up. "Come on then." Kagami began to make her way out.

"But sis, what about my show?!" Tsukasa panicked.

"No 'buts'. We're going to find a present for mum, whether you like it or not!" With quivering lips and watering eyes, Tsukasa picked up the remote and switched off the television. She then followed after Kagami.

"Where're you guys goin'?" Matsuri asked as Kagami and Tsukasa put on their shoes.

"Tsukasa's going to find a present for mum." Kagami explained.

"We could go into town together!" Inori clapped her hands excitedly.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun!" Tsuaksa said, smiling happily.

"Well, whatever we're going to do, could we do it quick." Kagami said as she opened the front door.

* * *

><p>"Aw man, it's f-f-freezing!" Exclaimed Matsuri as the girls stepped off of the bus.<p>

"Stop being a drama queen, it's not that cold." Kagami rolled her eyes at her big sister. Inori looked up and down the street.

"Alright Matsuri, where did you need to go?" Matsuri shrugged in response.

"I was just gonna get mum some chocolates or something." She said nonchalantly.

"How thoughtful." Kagami snarked under her breath. "What about you Tsukasa?" she turned to her little sister, who had one finger on her chin in thought.

"I think I'll get...some shoes! No, a handbag! Wait, how about…" Tsukasa panicked.

"Woah, slow down there girl!" Kagami put a hand on Tsukasa's shoulder to calm her. "Why don't you get her something practical? Maybe a new coat or something. I'm sure mum would appreciate that with how cold it's getting." Kagami suggested.

"That's our Kagami; ever the pragmatist." Inori smirked.

"I think it's a good idea! I just need to find the clothes shop…" Tsukasa looked around.

"I know a good place. I need to go there anyway, so you can come with me, Tsu-chan." Inori stepped up beside Tsukasa.

"Thanks Onee-san!" Tsukasa said bashfully.

"I'm headed to the sweet shop, so I'll meet you guys back here in a while." Matsuri pointed over her shoulder down the street.

"I'll come with you, I want to get some stuff there too." Kagami said.

"Stocking up on pocky sticks again, hmm? Better watch that waistline, Kagami!" Matsuri teased.

"Shut up!" Kagami snapped. "I'll just...lose all my christmas weight next year." Kagami said half-heartedly, looking away. Matsuri simply laughed as she turned and started to walked down the street. "So, I guess I'll see you guys in a while." Kagami waved to her sisters as she followed after Matsuri.

"Have fun!" Tsukasa said as she waved. Inori shook her head.

"Come on Tsu-chan. We'd better get what we need then go find those two before a fight breaks out." Inori began walking up the road. Tsukasa followed along beside her sister, smiling happily.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Onee-san! Look at this one, isn't it cute?" Tsukasa held up the article of clothing in question to Inori.<p>

"Tsu-chan, that's a summer dress. It's the middle of winter right now. Why would you need that?" Inori pointed out flatly.

"I just thought it would look nice…" Tsukasa's enthusiasm deflated.

"Clothes are more than just looking nice, they need to be practical too." Inori looked at her little sister, who was staring down at the yellow dress she held limply in her hands, a solemn look on her face. Inori sighed. "If it really means that much to you, you should get it Tsu-chan. Just...don't wear it until the weather warms, okay? I don't want you catching a cold." Inori compromised. Tsukasa's face lit up.

"I'm going to go and try it on right now!" She said excitedly, heading toward the changing rooms at the back of the store. Inori reluctantly followed her.

The two of them had already found what they had been looking for; Tsukasa had a present for her mother and Inori had a new pair of shoes (clickety-clackety high heels, no less). They had set about browsing when Tsukasa had located the newest object of her affection. Though Inori did not quite approve of Tsukasa's splurging, she couldn't help but get caught up in her sisters enthusiasm. Perhaps it was her childlike demeanor, or maybe it was that beautiful smile she wore when she got excited. Either way, Inori's inability to curb Tsukasa's enthusiasm had landed her the ever joyous task of standing outside the changing room door while Tsukasa tried on her new dress.

Inori rubbed at the bridge of her nose as she stood, contemplating. She contemplated why she had invited Tsukasa with her into a clothing store, the bane of her Imoutos wallet; when she had become so soft on the young girl; who made her the eldest sister, the one that got all the blame for her siblings overspending and under dressing; where exactly she had left her sense of sisterly duty and responsibility; and most importantly, what would Tsukasa look like in that dress. It was, as she had said, rather cute, with frills and the like. It would let Tsukasa show some leg, and the front seemed fairly low cut.

Inori's breath hitched as her mind conjured an image of Tsukasa in an outfit with a plunging neckline and a skirt that left little to the imagination. Inori shooed away the thought. This was neither the time nor the place.

"Onee-san, I need some help..." Inori heard Tsukasa whisper to her. She could see that the changing room door was opening a crack. Inori cast a glance around before she opened the door and stepped into the tiny room. Inori could see herself in the long mirror opposite the door as she entered. She did not need the mirror to see Tsukasa standing in the center, wearing nothing but her bra above the waist. Inori averted her eyes, and attempted to hide her blush.

"Why aren't you wearing the dress?" Inori hissed.

"I couldn't do the zip up so I took it off and did the zip up and tried to step into it but that didn't work either!" Tsukasa explained quickly, somewhat unnerved by her big sisters tone of voice.

"So undo the zip, put it on, and then I can do it up from behind." Inori ordered. She felt that if she looked at Tsukasa in this state, she might not be able to take her eyes off her. Inori didn't want to get carried away in such a public place.

Tsukasa bumped into Inori more times than she could be bothered to count, her innate clumsiness exacerbated by the cramped space. Eventually she fought her way into the dress and turned her back to Inori, who continued to avert her gaze.

"Ready." Tsukasa said, her voice wavering with worry and remorse. Inori winced at her inflection. She had been blunt with Tsukasa, who likely didn't understand why. A heavy sense of regret filled her. As she stepped behind Tsukasa she looked at the mirror, and could see that Tsukasa's eyes were on the floor and her expression downcast.

Inori saw the zip going up the back of the dress. Reaching out for it, she could see her own hand trembling. She couldn't focus until she had apologised to her little sister. Leaning forward, she slipped one hand inside Tsukasa's dress, lightly caressing her back.

"I'm sorry, Tsukasa." Inori said quietly as she leaned over her shoulder.

"W-what for, Inori-san?" Tsukasa shuddered at her big sisters soft voice and softer touch.

"For the way I spoke to you. I didn't mean to be so harsh on you." Inori continued to lightly dance her fingertips over Tsukasa's pale, smooth skin.

"That...It's okay Inori. You're always doing what's best for me." Tsukasa's breath became heavy as her back arched from her sisters touch. Inori looked up into the mirror. In her heart, she could sense a familiar feeling. She took in the sight of her Imouto, eyes closed and head tilted ever so slightly away from her. Inori felt as though, in that moment, words could not fully describe how beautiful Tsukasa was to her.

"Do you know just how...amazing you are, Tsukasa?" Inori deliberated, searching for wordings through the ache in her heart. Taking her hand away from Tsukasa's back, she did up the zip and moved her hand up to rest on Tsukasa's shoulder. The younger sister turned her head to look directly into Inori's eyes.

"Inori...I…" Tsukasa didn't care to finish the sentence. Leaning in toward one another, the two sisters gently pressed their lips together. The kiss was short, but it was all they needed. Tsukasa turned to face Inori and the two wrapped their arms around one another. In this embrace, Inori felt the ache in her heart subside, a weight upon her chest lifted. Eventually, the embrace broke and the girls stepped back.

"Alright Tsu-chan." Inori said with a smirk. "You've sold me on the dress."

Inori and Tsukasa stepped out of the shop, bags in hand, and took a look around.

"Wow!" A childish grin spread across Tsukasa's face.

"Huh, I didn't think it was supposed to snow until after christmas." Inori held out a hand to catch some of the falling flakes. "Is it just me, or is it even colder now?" Inori mused with a shiver.

"Onee-san, isn't that Kagami and Matsuri on the TV?" Tsukasa pointed up to a huge screen on the side of a nearby building.

"How do you ladies feel about this snow today?" An interviewer asked the two girls, one brown haired and gold eyed, and the other purple haired and blue eyed.

"Well I'll be damned!" Inori would've raised her hat, had she been wearing one.

* * *

><p>"I already told you; I always gain this time of year, so I may as well...stock up, you know." Kagami rationalised as she carried a bag, laden with sweets and chocolate, out of the store.<p>

"Whatever you say, Kagamin. Just don't complain to me about how big your butt's getting next time you weigh yourself." Matsuri walked out of the store carrying a notably smaller bag.

"My butt is not-Ah!" Kagami yelped as she felt something cold land on the tip of her nose.

"The hell was that?" Matsuri laughed. Kagami held out a hand.

"It's snowing…" She noted quietly.

"So romantic!" Matsuri cooed, sliding up beside Kagami. "Is that what you were thinking!"

"N-no! I was just thinking about how it'll probably be colder on the way back now!" Kagami attempted to explain herself, but the blush spreading across her face did not do her credibility any good.

"Admit it Kagamin; you'd love to go for a walk in the snow with your big sis! We could hold hands, snuggle up close to keep warm…" Matsuri trailed off. She had intended to joke at her sisters expense, but she felt her own face begin to heat up at the mental image that had popped into her head. Matsuri let out an awkward cough and shifted uncomfortably.

"We should probably go and find Inori and Tsukasa before it gets any colder." Kagami offered.

"Alright, lead the way." Matsuri gestured down the street, seeming a bit more reserved than she had been earlier.

"Kagami, look at that!" Matsuri pointed to a van parked at the side of the road they were walking along.

"A news crew? What are they doing out here?" Kagami asked.

"Maybe they're doing a report on the snow! I heard it wasn't supposed to start snowin' until after christmas!" Matsuri seemed more excited than usual at the prospect.

"If that's the reason, then they sure got here quick." Kagami pointed out.

"Maybe we'll get interviewed, Kagami! We'd get to be on TV!" Matsuri clapped her gloved hands together. "That'd be so cool!"

"No way, that would be totally embarrassing!" Kagami shook her head. "Besides, what are the chances that a news crew is going to stop us for an interview?"

"How do you ladies feel about this snow today?" A woman wearing a little too much make-up held out a microphone towards Kagami and Matsuri. Kagami clammed up as she looked at the camera pointed at her face. Matsuri, on the other hand, was reveling in the attention.

"Well, it was pretty sudden and all, but you know…" Matsuri glanced over at Kagami. "When it snows when you're with your lover, you can immerse yourself in a special feeling…" Kagami blushed crimson and covered her face to shield against the embarrassment, while Matsuri grinned widely at the interviewer. "I like it!"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you did that!" Kagami fumed as she marched towards the bus stop.<p>

"I thought it was cute." Tsukasa said as she struggled to keep up with Kagami.

"Yeah, it was pretty funny, the two of you on TV like that." Inori added as she kept pace with Kagami. Matsuri wasn't saying anything. She wore a smile but her eyes held a look of concern. The others were too busy with their conversation to take note.

The four girls stepped onto the bus and quickly found seats close together. Matsuri had intended to sit beside Inori, however Tsukasa had already taken that place, leaving her with Kagami. As she had expected, Kagami was distant to her, staring out of the window as the bus began to drive towards the next stop. Behind her, Inori and Tsukasa were talking quietly between themselves. She couldn't quite see from where she was, but Matsuri thought she saw the two of them holding hands. Matsuri felt too tired to care about it at the moment. As she sank back into her seat, she felt something on her shoulder. Looking over Matsuri saw that Kagami had decided to rest her head upon her shoulder.

"Kagami, are you alr-"

"Just be quiet." It was less of an order, and more of a request, one that Matsuri was glad to oblige.

* * *

><p>Once they were back home, Tsukasa eagerly made her way into the living room and switched on the television. Inori made her way upstairs to put away her new shoes. That left Matsuri alone with Kagami. After they had gotten their shoes off, Matsuri broke the ice.<p>

"You know Kagami, in that interview, I meant what I said." Kagami did not look at her.

"That doesn't change the fact that you embarrassed me." Kagami said quietly. Matsuri sighed.

"You're really hard to please, Kagami. All I wanted to do was show that I appreciated my little sister." Matsuri walked past Kagami, who had her head down. Matsuri did not like to see her little sister this way but she didn't feel like talking it over anymore. However, as she walked by Kagami, Matsuri was stopped by a hand grabbing hers. Matsuri stopped in her tracks, but before she could turn around she felt a pair of soft, warm lips on her cheek.

"I guess...it was kind of a sweet thing to say…" Kagami mumbled. Matsuri remained still for a moment. "And I suppose….I felt the same way too…" Matsuri turned around and wrapped her arms around her little sister.

"Kagamin, you always know just what to say!" Matsuri cooed as she nuzzled against her imouto. Kagami attempted to resist at first, but after a moment she stopped fighting the smile making it's way across her lips and returned the hug.

* * *

><p>Inori, Matsuri, Kagami and Tsukasa were gathered around the television watching a game show together. As they called out answers, hoping the contestant would hear them and take their advice, the front door opened and closed, followed by Miki walking happily into the room.<p>

"Hi girls, I'm back!" She announced to the room.

"Hi mum!" The girls greeted in unison.

"How was Yuki-chan's mum?" Asked Tsukasa, eyes still on the screen.

"Oh, she's fine." Miki said quickly as she took a seat at the small table in the middle of the room. "How's your day been?" She asked her daughters.

"Eventful." They all replied in unison.

"Well, maybe you can tell me about it later!" Miki said with a motherly smile.

"How was your day, mum?" Kagami asked.

"Eventful." Miki replied. The girls all turned to look at her. "I'll tell you about it later." She waved her hand dismissively. They all turned back to the TV without argument. Miki smiled to herself as she looked at them, happy to be back with the family she loved so much.

* * *

><p>(AN: And there we go. Not the most Christmassy thing ever, but it's something I suppose. I'm not personally the biggest fan of christmas myself, but I came up with the idea of a Christmas Special and wanted to get it done. It took me a fews day actually to get it all down. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to finish the other story that is supposed to tie in with this in time for Christmas. I'll get it done as soon as I can then upload it. Looking back at this one, I guess I was somewhat bias towards Inori and Tsukasa. I admit that I've always preferred them to Matsuri and Kagami and enjoy writing for them more. Regardless, I hope you guys enjoyed this one!)


End file.
